


Undeniable Need

by seveillon



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ereri Week, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, POV Eren Yeager, Smut, Teenagers, ereri, no mention of the word penis or its variations anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Eren is having a very hard time dealing with Levi at work. Poor hormonal, sexually frustrated Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable Need

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 3: Caught in the Act
> 
> New readers please be aware this is PART THREE. Day 1 and 2 were posted earlier and if you want some backstory, I highly suggest reading them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4054402) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4061533)
> 
> I hope you stick with me for the rest of the week!

As angry as I was I couldn’t get him off my mind. Every night I’d go home a frustrated ball of sexual tension and desperation, pressing myself relentlessly into the mattress, trying like mad to relieve some of the pressure building inside of me. Sweat fell in rivulets, dripping into my eyes. I touched myself every where, pretending it was him, pretending it was his tongue twirling patterns across my chest and down, down, down, instead of my hand.

I squeezed myself lightly. My eyes fluttered closed as pleasure rippled through my body. _Shit_. In the blackness of my eyelids I saw my hands guiding his head down. My fingers entwined in his raven black hair, pulling the strands gently. I could almost feel his hot, moist breath breeze over me before he took me in his mouth. _God!_

I shifted my body, stroking faster and faster. “Le… vi,” I gritted out, attempting to stay quiet. Every one in my house was sleeping. My sister was in the room next to me. I bit the pillow releasing a muffled shout. _Fucking shit. What a mess_. I wiped my hand on the already dirty bed sheet and rolled over, electing to ignore it until tomorrow morning.

\--

I stripped my bed sheets that morning before work, shoving them into a pile to do when I got back that afternoon. I was so frustrated this morning and I couldn’t shake it off. Work was going to be a bitch.

Of course Levi was the first person I saw when I walked in that morning. We looked at each other, but I didn’t say anything to him, just continued into the back. I needed to transplant some shrubs today because where they are did not allow them to get enough sun. That would keep me busy for awhile.

The physical labor helped me exert a lot of my built up frustration. I worked my ass off for a few hours straight, digging holes. Every thing was going fine until I saw a black head out of the corner of my eye. Levi was outside watering the perennials up front. I didn’t really need to see him right now, not when I was just calming down.

Frustration creeped back into me. My blood began to boil, but not in a bad way, not in an angry way. He looked too handsome to be angry at. _Wow, that sounded cheesy._ The sun illuminated him, throwing his features into sharp relief. He had perfect bone structure. His jaw curved sharply, yet somehow still maintained a graceful arc. His nose was perfect, straight, not too big or too small. It didn’t overwhelm his face. And his eyes . . . his piercing black eyes. They slanted up on a slight angle, making them appear small, but they fit on his face like that. His thin, black eyebrows complimented their shape, defining them, bringing out the intensity in his stare. I don’t know how I’d feel if he looked at me with the full force of his gaze.

I had stopped working at this point and was casually leaning on the shovel when he looked over at me. I almost choked on my spit. This is not what I needed right now. I did _not_ need him to see me staring at him like a little puppy, drooling with insatiable lust. Dammit! I threw the shovel down in irritation and stomped into the little evergreen plot, my previous work forgotten. I wanted to just beat one out really quick, get this desire out of me for a short time. It wasn’t the best and most professional thing I’ve done on the farm, but no one would be back here during the summer. No one would be interested in buying a Christmas tree in eighty-degree weather. I should be safe.

I unzipped my pants, reaching in, brushing my fingers along myself. All I could see were his eyes staring at me from across the yard. I hissed in pleasure. _Too good._ I went faster. This had to be quick. “Shit,” I moaned, dropping my head as my muscles relaxed. “Uggf, Levi. . . .” I head a twig snap behind me. Immediately I snapped around, attention averted from my pulsing body to the intruder.

Levi stood there. Quietly he scanned me, gaze slowly traveling from my feet, up to my face. His eyes lingered for a moment on the hand that was still guiltily in my pants. He didn’t say anything, though his lips seemed to be puckered in thought.

Blood rushed to my head, making me feel faint. I shoved past him, fumbling to do up my pants.

\--

I avoided him as best I could all day. I threw myself into my work again, getting the transplanting done in record time, going on to weed and prune and water our annuals and vegetable plants. Some how I was able to keep what had happened off my mind. I think it was because I was thinking about every thing but that. Literally I counted how many leaves were on each plant to avoid thinking about Levi and what he had seen and heard. I needed to talk to Armin. He’d probably know what to do.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn’t hear when someone entered the greenhouse.

“Eren.” My stomach dropped. I knew that voice too well. I dreamt about it saying my name every night.

“I’m sorry, Levi,” I said. “I’m a little busy right now.” I walked around to the other side of the table, putting more distance and larger plants in between us. I did not want to look at him. However my obvious avoidance didn’t seem to deter him.

“No, Eren, we need to talk.”

“No, we actually don’t.” I walked to the next table, putting the dwarf lemon tree in his line of sight, blocking me, hoping he’d leave it be. I busied myself with the plants around me, touching the soil, making sure they were hydrated, there was nothing else growing in their pots, no marks from destructive insects or disease.

Levi came around to my side anyway. “I think we do need to fucking talk, so would you just listen?” His voice radiated with force. _So sexy._

I turned around, exasperated and embarrassed. “Can you jus–” I was cut off as Levi pushed me back against the table probably bruising my tailbone, but I didn’t care. His lips came down over mine, silencing my stupid cry of pained shock. His lips melded perfectly against mine, softly teasing me. I felt like I had been swallowed whole. My heartbeat raced, my head swam. This actually wasn’t happening.

But it was.

One of Levi’s hands came up from his shielding grip on the table to cup the back of my head, deepening our kiss. My knees were weak. It was a good thing his body was pressing so tightly against my own so the table and Levi supported my weight.

Eventually, the kiss ended. Levi pulled away, leaving barely an inch between our lips. Our eyes locked. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.”

\--

“He did WHAT?!” Armin screeched, hitting me excitedly with the palms of his hands. “God, please tell me you said yes, you stupid, hormonal idiot!”

I laughed, fending off his blows. “I just kinda nodded my head actually. I didn’t have any words at the time. That seemed to be enough for him though because he nodded back, smiled a bit, and said ‘I’ll pick you up at 7,’ then left the greenhouse.” My head fell into my palms. “What am I going to do? What do I wear? How does he know where I live? Arrghhh!”

“Stop whining. Just wear normal clothes for now, its not that hard to find a phonebook, and act less like a jerk than you normally do.” Armin smiled sweetly. “You’ll be fine!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip: don't masturbate at work
> 
> Let's guess how many times I can talk about penises and not say the word. Imma pat myself on the back for that one
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: seveillon.tumblr.com, ask questions or say hi(:


End file.
